1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the clockwork field. It relates more specifically to a timepiece whereof the dial comprises an opening which may be covered or left free to show part of the clockwork.
2) Description of Related Art
The appeal of a watch resides, of course, in its appearance. But one tends to see a strong interest in timepieces which leave their mechanism visible, in whole or in part. It is now very common to cut out part of the dial to show, for example, a tourbillon. Skeleton watches are also known. Nevertheless, this type of timepiece sometimes lacks discretion and now, originality.
Watches provided with a transparent back cover are also known, but it is tiresome to have to remove it and turn it around to see the clockwork.